The present invention relates generally to a method of producing a multi wall tube from a single wall tube. More specifically, in one form the present invention relates to forming a dual wall tube from a piece of single wall tube.
Traditional methods of producing dual wall tubes generally utilize two separate tubes that are coaxial. These traditional methods include: forming both tubes at the same time, forming the outer tube as two separate pieces and welding around the inner tube and bending two tubes of similar diameter to the desired configuration and then hydroforming the outer tube and/or the inner tube to obtain the desired size(s).
While the traditional methods are appropriate for producing multi wall tubes they have a variety of shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages. Accordingly, there is a need for the unique and inventive method of manufacturing a multi wall tube according to the present invention.